Attenuators are electronic devices configured to decrease a signal property (for example, current, voltage, power, other signal property, or a combination thereof) of an incoming electrical signal. Such devices are particularly useful in applications (such as radio frequency applications) needing lower voltage, dissipated power, and/or impedance matching. One type of attenuator is a variable attenuator that provides various degrees of attenuation. Switch devices implemented in the variable attenuator can be turned on and off to achieve the various levels of attenuation, however, such switch devices often contribute undesirable distortion and insertion loss. Accordingly, although existing attenuators have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.